te amo roxas
by Yoko Elfen
Summary: Un one-shot que hize escuchando la cancion haru haru de big bang


En que momento nos habíamos distanciado?...

Desde hace, mas o menos, un mes había dejado de ver a roxas, siempre había una misión que nos impidiera estar juntos, que me impidiera verte, pero mientras yo solo pensaba en el hecho de no poder compartir contigo una paleta helada de sal marina, tu seguías cumpliendo con tu deber, sonriéndole a todos esos compañeros con los que te tocaban a veces ir a misiones

¿no extrañas las tardes que pasábamos juntos?

No creas que te e dejado de observar, sigo enamorado de ti.

Io, roxas – levante mi mano alegre al estar frente a el, por fin nos tocaba juntos en una misión pero el se veía distante, confundido. – tierra llamando a roxas, ¿me escuchas?

¿he? ¿Dijiste algo? – pregunto roxas, volteándome a ver, parece que solo reacciono cuando pase mi mano por su rostro, para captar su atención.

Quiero acostarme contigo – dije con una sonrisa, casi creía poder ver un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza de roxas, su mirada cambio a una de duda.

Pero yo no tengo sueño, además tenemos una misión – me dio la espalda avanzando, se puso la capucha de su gabardina.

"que inocente eres roxas" - pensé sonriendo, lo segui, ese dia había dado inicio a lo que me había acostumbrado, a las misiones junto a ti, a las tardes que pasábamos juntos, pero algo era diferente.

Algo te perturba, lo se, esas extrañas preguntas que me haces, las cuales no te puedo responder por también desconocer su respuesta, ¿que es lo que te dicen esos chicos con los que a veces juegas? Quiero detener esa curiosidad que tienes, esa curiosidad solo te llevara a un futuro triste y si asi fuera… ¿podría seguir junto a ti aun ese futuro?

Axel, mañana tenemos el dia libre… - me dijiste viendo a cualquier otro lado con un sonrojo en tus mejillas.

Lo sé, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste que era un día libre? – rei un poco acercándome a ti y revolviéndote el cabello, tu sedoso cabello

¿Vamos al lugar de siempre? – por fin te atreviste a verme –compre comida dulce, pero creo que compre demasiada quise repartirla con los demás pero pensé que tal vez quisiera comerla conmigo mientras vemos las estrellas, pero si no quieres esta bien, podría tratar de comerla todo solo o…

Claro roxy, ¿que pasa con esa actitud? Parece como si fueras a pedirme una cita – dije burlón pero me diste un codazo en las costillas, dolió, mas no demasiado

Tomamos algunas bolsas, todo se veía tan diferente de noche, en twilight town, los atardeceres y amaneceres parecían eternos pero al dejar a la vista la hermosa noche, podía apreciarse las hermosas estrellas, teniendo la mejor vista desde el reloj.

Pude notar que habías comprado 2 cosas de casi todo, en verdad lo querías compartir conmigo, que hubiera pasado si te hubiera dicho que no quería? Aunque sería imposible que yo rechazara algo de ti siendo que todo yo te pertenece.

Conversamos, me contaste de tus amigos, su supieras lo celoso que me puse te hubieras burlado de mi, me hablaste de un lugar donde siempre solían estar tus amigos, me ofreciste mostrármelo, aunque al principio me negué, tu insististe, me convenció tu tierno rostro suplicante.

Si hubiera sabido lo que planeabas ¿hubiera aceptado? ¿me hubiera negado? O tal vez hubiera aceptado tan pronto me dijiste que querías mostrarme el lugar.

Por favor haz el amor conmigo - Bajaste tu rostro cubriéndolo con tus manos – olvida lo que he dicho. – dijiste avergonzado de ti, cerraste los ojos, querías desaparecer.

Nunca lo olvidare – tu susurre abrazándote, acostándote en ese sillón gastado que había en este lugar que parecía abandonado.

Esa noche tu cuerpo, tu alma, toda tu existencia fue mía, admire tu cuerpo perlado de sudor, lo disfrutabas tanto como yo, esos dulces gemidos lo afirmaban, pero lo que hizo inolvidable esa noche fue lo que me dijiste antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Axel –

Roxas –

Te amo –

… -

¿Me amas? –

Claro que si Roxas…

Tu y yo…si tenemos corazón –

Solo 3 dias mas pasaron, los 3 dias mas hermosos de mi vida, me sentía tonto al comportarme como un tonto enamorado, pero no era solo yo, tu también te comportabas como un tonto enamorado además de timido, todos se daban cuenta de ello, pero al tercer dia hablamos, quería detenerte, llevarte a algun lugar donde ni la organización ni esos amigos pudieran hablarte otra vez para que no tuvieras mas esas ideas ni dudas y las pudieras olvidar, pero no era posible…solo tenia de ti el recuerdo de un palito de la paleta que tanto te gustaba.

Pasaron unos días, te volvi a ver, mi corazón sintió una punzada de dolor, pensé que me odiabas en ese instante, pues parecías ignorarme, pero no era asi, no me recordabas, no me conocias, unas cuantas veces te volvi a ver pero en esa misma semana desapareciste, para volver a ser parte de aquel niño castaño llamado Sora, ciertamente tenían un parecido aunque, era claro, que tu eras mas maduro, eras probablemente mas inteligente, mas lindo, mas interesante seguramente solo pensaba eso porque yo te amo, si, aun sin que estuvieras aquí, aun si ya no te volvería a ver, yo te amo con la misma intensidad de antes, quisiera poder compartir contigo otro helado.

No lo quería admitir, quería odiar a ese chico en el cual ahora tu esencia estaba dentro de el, pero no era posible, son tan parecidos, pero a la vez, tan diferentes.

Lo había observado tal vez el podría lograr hacer latir lo que se supone que ni tu ni yo teníamos pero que me habías demostrado que si lo teníamos, un corazón.

Pero no fue posible, me agradaba Sora, mas no se comparaba con el profundo amor que yo te tengo a ti Roxas, además, Sora ya tiene a su persona especial, un chico llamado Riku, bastante opuestos esos 2 pero se complementaban perfectamente.

Por el amor a tu recuerdo salve a Sora, pero ya estaba en mi limite.

Todo ante mis ojos moribundos comenzaba a cambiar, te veía a ti sonriéndome, te veía tan feliz, observándome, parecía que solo había estado durmiendo, que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Tal vez el paraíso sea el lugar ideal de cada uno, y si asi fuera, mi lugar ideal seria a tu lado, sentados viendo el atardecer mientras comemos una paleta de sal marina, tomados de las manos, pero si aun eso no fuera posible la vida seria maravillosa con tenerte a mi lado.

Te amo roxas.


End file.
